Soul Eater Drabbles
by LoveAnime101
Summary: Soul and Maka drabbles based off picture I found. First chapter: Soul shows how he feels about Maka after a bad fight with a kishin... in a way she never expected. DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater and the pictures I used for the chapters do NOT belong to me. Just the ideas and nothing more... sadly.


**Hello new and** **old readers! So this is my** **first Soul** **Eater story because I just recently got into the show and it is amazing! But any way, these are, like the description said, short drabbles or one shots based off of pictures of Maka and Soul. Just go on Google or any other picture website and you'll find a bunch of pictures and probably the ones I'm using. Well I hope I do a good job on these and I hope you like it!**

**Picture Description: ****On the top half there is Soul caressing Maka's cheek, looking guilty, because of a big cut. On the bottom half Soul kisses Maka, who is very surprised.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hurt**

Soul sighed again as he applied ice and pressure to Maka's injured cheek. They had come back from fighting a rather large kishin with four razor sharp blades for arms and one sprouting from its back. It stood six feet tall and was able to cut through a brick building, as they learned from experience fighting it earlier and destroying many buildings.

While they were fighting, the kishin tried to cut Maka in half, but she quickly back flipped to avoid the slice. But Soul wanted to finish the fight quickly and turned around to try to cut him. Instead of that, it ended up being the other way around. Maka tried to dodge again as Soul went to kill him and pulled Maka down with him. In the end the kishin got away, slashing Maka's cheek in the process.

Soul removed the ice and added a cream so the gash would heal faster and stop the pain. He pulled back to look over her again for any more cuts and saw a small purple and blue spot forming above her cut. He sighed and looked down.

Maka pouted. Soul hasn't looked at her all night and she was getting sick of it. She pulled Soul's head to look up at her and he frowned. "What?"

"You know what Maka." Soul said and sighed again, his mouth pulling into a straight line.

"Well stop thinking about it! It doesn't matter!" Maka shouted as she sat back further in the couch.

"Yes it does matter Maka! I'm the reason you got hurt!" Soul shouted and stood up from his spot on the floor.

"I would have gotten hurt either way so no its not!" Maka said and crossed her arms.

"But if I didn't drag you with me and had been a good scythe and followed your lead, then you wouldn't have gotten cut. You're the meister, I'm the weapon, and you're the one in charge" Soul said using odd hand motions.

"What does it matter Soul? It's just a cut on the cheek!"

"It could have ended differently, maybe next time it will." Soul said and ran his hands though his hair.

"It's not your fault; really I should have attacked him. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten away." Maka said and sighed. Soul threw a pillow at her and looked at her like she was insane. "What?!"

"I'm glad he got away! That was too advanced for us and Maka, you could have died!" Soul shouted.

"And so could you!"

"Maka what will make you understand that I am always willing to die for my meister? Tonight was completely my fault. I wasn't thinking about you, only me because I wanted to go home, but that was wrong because it could have gotten you killed." Soul said as he sighed and looked down.

"What will make you understand that I don'twant _you_ to die for _me_? I want you to live because you're my partner, and my best friend, and I lo-" Maka shouted but stopped herself. Soul's head shot up to look at her surprised, as Maka started to blush fiercely.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just forget it Soul." Maka said as she got up from the couch and tried to walk towards her room.

"Maka what did you say?" Soul asked and stopped her by pushing her up against the wall and caged her in between his arms so she couldn't run away.

"I said…. That I-I, uh, loved you." Maka muttered and looked down, looking as red as a tomato.

She didn't want to look Soul in the eyes. She was certain as soon as she looked up at him she would see him smiling, probably trying to hold back laughter. She didn't want to be laughed at for how she felt, she couldn't help it. He's into girls like Blair, girls who wear skimpy clothing and have a large chest. She knew Soul could never love a flat-chested bookworm like her, he's told her many times. It explains why he never got nose-bleeds around her. So what could possibly be different now?

Something she obviously didn't expect because the next thing she knew, Soul's lips were crushing hers. Her eyes snapped open wide to look at him but he was too focused on the kiss. She was beyond shocked, and utterly confused, but she ignored those feelings as she kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips joining with hers, even if it was just once.

Soul grinned against her mouth when he felt her kiss him back, and deepened the kiss by slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her. His ego boosted when he heard her moan into his mouth.

He finally learned her true feelings. He finally knew how she felt about him and he was ecstatic. He's loved her for a long time now, and as uncool as it sounds, he was too afraid to tell her, afraid to be rejected. But most of all too afraid to ruin the friendship that they already had, even if she didn't love him back, he didn't want to lose her friendship. But she loves him back and he couldn't believe it. The very thought of taking the next step with Maka in a new and… _intimate _way made him groan in approval.

Maka, completely unaware of what she was doing and how she should be doing it stood stiffly in Soul's arms as he played with her tongue. He smiled lightly, finding her insecurities cute. He took his hands off the wall and took her arms, putting them around his neck and then slowly wrapping his own arms around her waist. She gasped at first but then sighed in content and sunk further into the embrace.

Now that she was relaxed and wasn't stiff as a board in his arms, he started to push her tongue up and down, trying to coax her to do the same thing. She slowly poked her tongue into his mouth and was surprised at the shock she got in her lower abdomen from the blissful sensations it gave her.

She explored his mouth like he did with hers earlier. Finally their tongues clashed and the feeling in Maka's abdomen grew, when he took over her mouth, showing his dominance. Normally she'd fight back with him but since she was new at this she let him have his way with her mouth. The thought of this going any farther scared her and excited her at the same time, knowing if it was up to him, he'd probably throw her on the floor and fuck her like the pervert he was. The image of that in her mind made an uncomfortable but pleasant wetness in her panties.

Unknowing to Maka, Soul really did want to show her just how much he loved her but knew if he did that too soon he would most definitely scare her off. He wasn't complaining this is all he could ever ask for, to kiss her and love her - for now.

He just realized that they hadn't broken their kiss off in a while; they should probably do that before they pass out from loss of oxygen. He slowly pulled away from her, smirking as she whined in protest. She thought they were done? Oh she didn't know him as well as he thought she did then.

He leaned down and gently kissed her neck and collarbone. He loved the reactions he got form her, not only did it puff up his ego but also made him and his little friend very horny. She gasped as he lightly bit her neck, collarbone, and earlobe. She wasn't used to this much attention, especially from him, especially attention like this. The things he made her feel, the wetness he caused down there… she wanted him more and more as he bit and sucked her neck and jaw. She couldn't take the pain she was having below, neither could he as he groaned and panted out her name into her shoulder.

She pulled his head back up so she could kiss him, this time she took dominance and played with his tongue, both moaning each other's name. They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes, seeing the lust, want, and love they felt.

Maka finally realized what they did and blushed deeply, looking away, out of breathe. Soul smirked at this, a faint pink coming across his cheeks as well.

"Wow…" Maka sighed as she regained her breathe. "I-I didn't know you felt… _that_ way about me. But I thought you only liked girls with a… certain look?" She asked as a second thought.

"That's because you think too much bookworm." Soul gave her a playful glare.

"Ok then, what does this mean for us?" She asked as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Do you really have to ask me that? I think I made it fairly clear how I felt about you and what I want us to be." Soul said casually. A thought popped into his head and he grinned wickedly, pushing her up against the wall and pinning her arms above her head. "Or do I have to further show you until you understand?"

Maka blushed fiercely at thought of what they could further do tonight, almost ok with the idea. With a sudden burst of courage she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I want to hear you say it."

His eyebrows rose at the sudden demand. "Maka Albarn, I love you. You're my partner, my meister, and my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. Would you please be my girlfriend?" He knew his confession was completely and totally uncool, but right now he didn't fucking care. If it meant he could make her his and only his, then he would risk all of his coolness. Yes, his coolness meant nothing if it was being compared to his Maka.

Maka looked into his eyes to see if any of this was a joke, and tears nearly came to her eyes when she saw the honesty, compassion, and love his eyes practically screamed out to her. "Yes Soul, yes I will be your girlfriend!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder for a hug.

Soul instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. He leant down and kissed her temple, overjoyed she wanted him like he wanted her. This whole night made him exhausted he realized as he leant down to pick Maka up bridal style and lead them to his room.

Maka was soon plopped down onto Soul's bed and squeaked and turned red when he lay down next to her and pulled her into him. "S-Soul, what are you doing?"

"No worries Maka, we're not doing that tonight, we'll save it for another time. I'm too tired anyways." He said and cracked an eye open to see her staring at him incredulously. He laughed at her face and pulled her into him so they could cuddle. "Goodnight Maka."

Maka wasn't entirely too sure how this moment came to be. From a bad kishin fight, to a heated argument between them about how they would die for one another, to a heated make out session to them now cuddling in bed, boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh well, she wasn't complaining. She and Soul were finally together like she's wanted for years now.

"Goodnight Soul."

**Well how was that? And yes that all came from one picture of Soul and Maka kissing. Were a few of you disappointed that they didn't do it? Sorry, not in this chapter, but there will be a few of those. Just saying, you have been warned. So if you don't like smut, don't read those chapters. Thank you for reading and hoped you all liked it, I will return shortly. But for now, bye!**


End file.
